The Battles of the MotherDaughter Book Club
by theboyandgirlwhowaited
Summary: Cassidy, Jess, Megan, and Emma all have someone - or something - to battle with, and this is how they handle it. It used to be called 'The War of the Fly', but now I'm continuing it!
1. Cassidy

**The Fly**

**By Queen Lucy the Valiant**

**Summary:** Cassidy is in her kitchen on a hot, summer's day, having a battle with her greatest enemy…the fly.

**A/N: **Hey, guys! I decided to try my hand at a Mother Daughter Book Club Fanfic, since I really like those books. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Mother Daughter Book Club books. They belong to the fabulous author Heather Vogel Frederick.

* * *

"Cassidy, Stanley and I are going to be out right now. Get Courtney if you need anything." Mom says as she steps out the door.

I roll my eyes, not because of my mom and Stanley going out, but because my mom acts like I'll actually need something from Courtney. The only thing she'd be able to give me is a makeover. That's what she did the last time I asked for help (I wanted a snack.) Or at least, she TRIED to. I BOLTED out of there. Lately Courtney's been acting more teenagerish than usual, and it's really annoying.

I'm not mad that Mom and Stan the man are going out, since, after all, he is my dad already. He's been my dad for a month, and it doesn't bother me anymore. I still miss my real Dad, but there's nothing I can do about that. And Stanley can be pretty cool. I used to despise him, but now, we're actually kind of close.

"Bye mom, bye Stanley," I say as Mom and Stanley go out the door. Stanley waves goodbye, and the last thing I see of him before he closes the door is his bald, shiny head. I sigh as I hear the wheels of mom's car grind down the driveway.

I'm bored.

It's a Saturday afternoon, and it's the hottest it's ever been in Concord, no joke. I heard them talking about it on the radio this morning. More like complaining about it. This heat wave is supposed to last for at least a week. I don't know how Mom and Stanley can think of going outside, even if it's just to get in the car.

I pick up a magazine from a stack on the kitchen table and lean back in my seat, folding it up and waving it in front of my face, trying to cool myself. I get up from the kitchen table and head over to the fridge to see if there's any lemonade left. Mom's last episode of _Cooking with Clementine _was about how to make a perfect summer picnic, and lemonade was included. That was just before the heat wave broke out. Now the producers are letting us all take a break during the heat wave, and when it's over they'll start filming at our house again.

It kind of feels weird in the house without cameras everywhere.

I peeked in the fridge, searching through every corner. Finally I spotted a huge jug of ice cold lemonade wedged between some ice tea and milk. I licked my lips and took the jug out, pouring myself a glass, and then I look through the closet for a bag of Doritos. Still fanning myself, I take the huge bag of chips and the glass of lemonade and sit back down at the kitchen table. I take a big, long gulp and sigh as I set the cup down.

It's still unbearably hot, though. I debate on whether I should dump the glass on my head as I fan myself with the magazine.

_Bzzzz._

I freeze, completely silent, listening, my makeshift fan in midair.

_Bzzz, Bzzzz._

I lock my eyes on a little dot hovering over my Doritos bag. It lands on top of it and is still.

It's a fly.

I've always hated flies. I mean, why would anyone like a bug that BARFS on your food? Gross!

But this isn't an ordinary fly.

It's a housefly.

I scowl and carefully and quietly roll up my magazine as the fly moves closer to the opening of the bag. I lean closer to it, and _smack! _I slam the magazine down on the bag.

Miss. The fly darts away, still buzzing. I half wonder if it's mocking me, and swat at it again. Another misses.

I drop the magazine and dart under the kitchen cupboard for a fly swatter. Aha! I snatch it out and begin to swing it around, trying to get the fly. But this is no ordinary fly. It's extremely clever for its size. I scowl and swipe at it again, missing it and hitting mom's vase of flowers. It crashes to the ground and I stand completely still, shocked, but only for a moment. I spin around and continue on my battle with the fly.

Man! How hard is it to kill a dang fly?

The fly lands on the fridge door. I raise the fly swatter over my head and slam it against the fridge. The magnets on it come crashing to the ground, but the fly disappears. _I've got it! _I think, inspecting my fly swatter. But I haven't got it. The fly swatter is clean. Where could it be?

I look around the kitchen again. This time it's on the sink faucet. I swat at the fly, but miss yet again, banging my arm into the cabinet.

"OW!" I howl with pain.

"Cassidy?"

I turn. In the kitchen door stands my sister, Courtney, looking surprised. I quickly hide the fly swatter behind my back. "What are you doing with the fly swatter?" She asks suspiciously. Too late. She looks around the kitchen and gasps at the vase pieces strewn across the floor and the pile of magnets. "What did you do?"

"Fly," I reply simply, pointing to the black dot hovering in the air.

Courtney sighs. "Cassidy, you are so competitive. Here." She opens up the kitchen door and the fly zooms out. She turns back to me. My mouth is gaping open. "And close your mouth, you might attract flies." She smirks slightly and heads out of the kitchen.

I sink into the kitchen chair, exhausted. How my sister could get rid of a fly and I couldn't kind of disturbed me.

Final score: Cassidy–0, Courtney–1.


	2. Jess

**Double Trouble**

**Summary: **Jess has always been known to get back at her brothers for spying on her. But what if Jess's brothers get back at Jess for getting them back? Summary stinks, but the story's good, I promise you! One-shot in Jess's POV.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Mother Daughter Book Club.

I dove to the floor and began quickly searching under my bed, which hadn't been made yet. I had just gotten a call from Megan saying that she, Emma, Cassidy, and Becca were at Kimball's Farm and wanted me to join them for ice cream.

I reflected a little bit how odd this was, but after the camp incident, we'd all become friends with Becca. And she was considerably less snobby now, to everyone.

I shook my head and began searching again, checking corners and in my closet, just about every inch of my bedroom. I even checked the trashcan.

What was I looking for? I was looking for my shoes. I couldn't walk barefooted to Kimball's Farm, now could I?

I sighed. _Maybe they're not in here, _I thought as I left my room to check in the bathroom next door. They weren't in there either. I stepped out of it to see my mom drifting down the hallway, reading the newspaper.

"Mom, have you seen my flip-flops anywhere?" I asked her. Mom glanced up, shook her head, and glanced down again. Lately mom has been REALLY engrossed in the newspaper for some reason. I don't know why.

I sighed. She was obviously no help. I fled downstairs to the kitchen, checking every square inch in there, too. No such luck. They weren't there, either. I checked the down-stairs bathroom. Na-da. I checked the living room. Nope.

I dashed back into the kitchen where dad was coming in, a jug full of milk. He smiled at me. "Hey, Jess. Looking for something?"

Exasperated, I blurted out, "Have you seen my flip-flops?"

Dad cocked his head to the side. "Flip-flops? No, I don't seem to recall those…have you asked your mom?"

"Yes," I replied glumly. "She doesn't know where they are. And I HAVE to meet Emma, Megan, Cassidy, and Becca at Kimball's Farm NOW!"

"Well, maybe you should ask the twins." He suggested.

_The twins! That's it! _Without even stopping to thank dad, I dashed back up the stairs and rushed into the hallway where my brothers' rooms were. Without even knocking on the door, I grasped the knob and turned it. It wouldn't budge. I tried again. It still wouldn't budge.

The door was locked. That meant that they HAD to be up to something.

I sighed and started banging on the door. "DYLAN! RYAN! OPEN UP!"

"No!" A voice said from the other side (probably Dylan's.) They both snickered.

I sighed. "Then do you know where my shoes are?" I demanded.

"NO!" The boys both shouted in unison. More snickering.

"C'mon, guys…" I moaned, and then I looked at my feet and noticed something pink sticking out from under the doorway. It was the back of my flip-flop. "Aha!" I cried out, and jumped to the ground, grabbing the shoe and yanking it from under the doorway. It took a little struggle to get it to fit under, but finally I had the shoe in my hands.

"Huh?" I looked at it, surprised. Tied to it was a neon green string. _Maybe my other shoe is attached to the string? _ I thought. Without hesitating, I began pulling the rope.

Snickering grunts came from the other side of the door and I felt the string being tugged from my hands, but I tugged harder, pulling bunches and bunches of string, making a big pile to the left of me. Dylan and Ryan were still trying to hold me off, though. But I kept on tugging. I _had_ to go to Kimball's Farm!

It must've been at least ten minutes later when I had all of the string out, and, as I suspected, there was my other flip-flop at the end of the string. I smiled. _Success!_ I felt tugging on the rope again, and hastily untied both shoes from the string. The tugging stopped and I stood up.

"Ha! Looks like I'm the winner!" I taunted to the boys. More snickering. I rolled my eyes.

"Kids! What is this yelling I hear? I'm trying to take a nap!" Mom came bustling into the hall, frowning at us. Dylan and Ryan quickly unlocked their door and stepped out into the hallway.

"Mom, Dylan and Ryan were – " I began, but Mom cut me off.

"What is all of this string doing here?" She stared at the ground and I stared too. The pile had grown at least ten times more and was covering up from the boys's room down to the bathroom, which was at the end of the hall.

"Jess did it!" The boys cried in unison, and flounced off. I stared after them, dumb-founded.

"Jessica Delaney, you pick this string off of my floor right this minute!" Mom said, her hands on her hips.

"But, Mom – " I began.

"No buts. Now." I sighed and bent down to scoop up all of the string, which took at least five minutes to do, and five more to stuff it all in the twins' closet. After I was done, I slipped into my shoes and rushed down the stairs, picking up the phone and dialing Megan's cell phone number.

"Hey, Megan," I said once she had picked up the phone. "It's Jess. Listen, sorry I couldn't come earlier, but I'll meet you now at Kimball's Farm, and – "

"Oh, sorry, Jess," Megan's voice interrupted, sounding kind of sheepish. "But we didn't think you were coming, so we kind of ate the ice cream without you and left."

I was silent. "Oh." I said finally.

"I'm really sorry, Jess," explained Megan. "Maybe we could do it some other time?"

"Yeah," I lied. "Sounds great."

"Okay, then. Bye!" I heard a click on the other end as Megan hung up. I sighed and hung up too, and then spun around to face Dylan and Ryan, who were smiling evilly at me at the kitchen table.

"Who's the winner now, huh?" Dylan asked with a devilish smirk.

"Yeah, who?" Ryan taunted.

I clenched my fists and my nose flared in anger. "I'm going to get you two!" I screamed and chased them up the stairs, but they were too fast for me. They locked themselves up in their bedrooms. I groaned and marched away.

I had always thought that I was the smart one, that I was the one that defeated the twin's at everything. But I guess that maybe I wasn't as smart as I thought I was. But one thing's for sure; those twins are double trouble for everyone!


End file.
